First Day Nerves
by BexTheGleek
Summary: Joe's first day nerves are doubled when he meets Quinn Fabray. Not too good at summaries, my first fanfction!
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys, this is my Quinn/Joe fanfiction. As soon as I saw them together in the first God squad meeting, I shipped Quoe. It's sort of going to go along with each episode, but I may get a bit behind as it may take me a while to write each chapter. **

**Also this is my first ever fanfiction, so please expect it not to be perfect! Reviews are welcome:)**

**Also I have to thank random-gleekV for giving me some tips on writing! **

Chapter 1 – First day

"Joseph, Joseph, wake up!"

My eyes flickered open as the sunlight streamed through my bedroom window. My Mom burst into my room with a grin on her face.

"Mom, what time is it?" I said, my eyes adjusting to the light.

"Time for you to get ready for your first day at school Joseph!"

Then I remembered that I start at McKinley today. I had been homeschooled all my life so today was a big deal for me. I love being at home, but when I realised my best friend was my Mom, I decided that I should go out and see what I had been missing all these years.

"C'mon, out you get!' my Mom insisted. 'Your breakfast is downstairs waiting."

I hopped out of my bed and went to my drawers to decide what to wear. I chose some baggy jeans and a loose fitting top, of course I would wear my favourite sandals. I slipped my clean clothes on, discarding my pyjamas on my bed. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face to freshen up a bit. Inspecting how I looked in the mirror, I thought I would just leave my dreads loose because I couldn't be bothered to do anything with them. I walked downstairs, dodging the boxes of bibles in the hallway. My Dad is a door to door bible salesman, so we always have bibles scattered around the house.

I walked into the kitchen to find my Mom sitting at the table and my Dad leaning against the counter. Dad saw me come in and smiled.

"Morning Joseph, how are you feeling about going to your new school today?" he asked, patting me on the back.

"I'm pretty excited to be honest, but I'm a bit nervous," I smiled back.

I sat down on a chair and started munching at my bagel.

"Your mother and I have been thinking, since you have decided to widen your social life, we have bought you a present."

I looked up from my plate as my Dad brought out the new iPhone from one of the drawers and placed it carefully on the table next to me. My eyes lit up when I saw it.

"Wow, thank you!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my seat and giving both my parents a hug.

"We thought you would like that," said Mom.

I sat back down at the table to continue my breakfast. I inspected the phone further, and found that it had already been set up and had my parents' phone numbers in the contact book. I finished my breakfast and put my new phone in my pocket, and ran upstairs to brush my teeth. I grabbed a jacket and my bag from the side of my bed and went back downstairs. I went into the kitchen to tell my parents it was time to leave. Because it was my first day, my parents were coming in to talk to the principal, and finalise everything.

I put my sandals on and went outside to get into the car. I sat in the back, with my dad driving and my mom in the passenger seat. We started driving down the road, past the park and a few shops. I could see some kids already on their way to school, and a couple of school buses ready the leave their stops. The sound of my mom saying my name broke my trail of thought.

"Joseph, if you don't like it at your school, you don't have to go back ok? Just see how you get on, and try and make some new friends," my mom said, with a worried expression on her face.

"He will be fine dear, you don't have to worry," my dad replied.

We pulled into the parking lot in McKinley about five minutes later. People were already starting to arrive, the cheerleaders dressed in their uniforms and the jocks in their football jackets. I got out the car, looking at the place where I would now be spending most of my time. I had heard rumours about what happened to the new kids at high schools, being tossed into dumpsters and being constantly picked on, that's probably why I was pretty nervous and had butterflies in my stomach. My parents and I walked through the parking lot, I was given weird looks by a couple of people, I don't know why.

When we got inside the corridor was full of students milling around and talking. Some people standing in groups, other collecting books from their lockers. We continued into the principal's office, where we were greeted by a man with a strong accent.

"Mr and Mrs Hart I presume?" said the man.

Both my parents nodded simultaneously.

"And you must be Joseph?" he turned, looking at me.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Please take a seat."

We all sat down and the principal started talking to my parents. We were in there for about 15 minutes, Principal Figgins just explaining how the school was ran, and how everyone is expected to behave etc. I was given my schedule and locker number, not having a clue where any of my lessons were.

"I will let you miss first period, and have one of our seniors show you around, so you can get used to your surroundings," Figgins said.

We came out of the office and I said goodbye to my parents. Everyone was in their first lesson by now, so the corridors were left silent.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," I said giving my parents a hug.

"Bye Joseph," said my Mom hugging me back tightly.

My parents left and I saw principal Figgins walking down the corridor with a big, dark skinned girl.

"Joseph, this is Mercedes, she will show you round the school for an hour or so," he said.

"So you're Joseph?" Mercedes said. "What school did you transfer from?"

"You can call me Joe if you want to and I didn't transfer from a different school, I was homeschooled but I decided I wanted to go to a high school to find out what I had been missing," I replied.

"Well, you're not missing much to be honest," she chuckled.

I smiled back at her.

"By the way, you have amazing hair!" she said, looking at my dreads.

We started walking around the school, Mercedes explaining where each subject area was.

After about forty-five minutes we arrived back where we started, outside the principal's office.

"So yeah, that's basically all there is to show you," said Mercedes, turning to face me.

"Oh ok, thank you!" I said giving her a half smile. "Wait, before you go, could you show me where my locker is? I don't have a clue, sorry."

"Yeah, sure what's the number?" she said, looking at my schedule.

"Um, 1453," I replied.

"Ah, I know where that is, come on, I'll show you."

We walked down the corridors, in a comfortable silence.

"Do you have any interests? Because we have many extracurricular clubs and groups," Mercedes asked.

"Well, I enjoy playing my guitar, I write songs every now and then, I quite like singing as well. What clubs are there?" I asked.

"Well, I am part of the God squad and the glee club. The God squad about God and Christianity, obviously, and the glee club is a show choir, you would be really welcome there if you enjoy singing."

"They both sound good, I have grown up as a Christian, going to church every Sunday and so on. When is the next meeting?"

"Tomorrow lunchtime, I'll take you, we are planning what we are going to do for Valentine's Day this year, so ideas are welcome," she said.

We had arrived at what seemed to be my locker by now, so I put in the combination on the sheet and watched the locker door click open. I placed some books that Figgins had given me in my locker, since it looked like I didn't need them yet.

"So it looks like I have math first, sounds great," I said sarcastically. "Could you show me to the room? I'll hopefully remember where the rooms are after a while."

"That's fine," Mercedes laughed "Looks like you're with me anyway, let's go!"

We walked to our math class, where I was greeted by our teacher Miss Curtis. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a blonde haired girl sitting by herself writing in her notebook. She was looked nice, I thought to myself. I think Mercedes caught me looking at her.

"That's Quinn, go sit next to her, she's really kind, honest," Mercedes whispered in my ear.

I took her advice, and went and sat next to Quinn. She looked up from her notebook, sensing my presence. Her green eyes glinted in the light.

"New kid I guess?" she said "Nice hair by the way," she smiled, looking at my hair.

"Thanks, and yeah I am, how did you guess?"

"The new kid always sticks out," she said "You will get used to the weird looks."

"Hahaha, hopefully. So, do you know Mercedes?" I said, pointing in her direction.

"Yeah, were in the glee club and the God Squad together."

"Oh, you're on the God Squad as well," I said, noticing the cross necklace around her neck. "Mercedes is going to take me tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to seeing you there then," she said.

We spent the rest of the lesson talking about random things and sharing our interests. It seems we had a lot more in common than I first thought we would, such as both being devoted Christians.

The rest of the day was alright I suppose, I had a couple of lessons with Mercedes and Quinn. I decided to stick with them since I didn't know anyone else. At lunch I met the rest of the glee club, they all seem pretty nice. Another boy, Sam is also in the God Squad. I said I would join glee club after their regionals, since they were coming up pretty soon and I decided that I needed to adjust to being at a school. All day I couldn't seem to get Quinn out of my head. My nerves seemed to double after I had started talking to her in Math. She was really pretty, and easy to talk to but something still made me nervous when I was around her.

At the end of the day, Mercedes and I exchanged numbers, then me and Quinn did the same thing. I decided to walk home, to get used to it. I was greeted with a load of questions when I got there.

"Joseph, you're home! How was it? Did you make any friends? Did you enjoy it?" my Mom asked.

"It was great thanks Mom. I made a couple of new friends, Mercedes and Quinn, they are both in the God squad with a boy called Sam," I answered "I'm planning on going to their next meeting tomorrow which will be good."

My dad must have heard me come in because he walked into the lounge.

"Hey son, how was your first day at school?" he asked.

"It was good thank you," I replied.

"Joseph has even joined a Christian group," my Mom explained.

"That sounds good Joseph," my Dad said, sounding pleased.

I spent the evening doing all my homework and playing my guitar. Homework was something I wouldn't need to get used to, since I normally did all my work at home.

My phone buzzed and I saw that the text was from Quinn.

'_Hey Joe, do you get that Math homework we were given? We were talking for most of the lesson so I didn't manage to take many notes:S'_

I knew the answers because I was a little ahead of everyone at school. I replied...

'_Hey, I will let you copy my answers tomorrow since you asked so nicely! Anyways, it's getting late so I'm gonna get some sleep! I'll see ya tomorrow:)'_

I placed my phone on the bed side table and clambered into bed. I knew I was looking forward to seeing Quinn tomorrow.

**So, there you go! The first chapter. I stayed up extra late to finish it. I wanted to go into Joe's first day a bit, there will be more of Quinn and Joe in the next chapter! Sorry if my updates are a little slow.**

**Reviews are welcome:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's been a while! Sorry I haven't uploaded in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long anyways...**

**Here's the second chapter:) Thankyou for reading because I really didn't expect anyone to read it to be honest:L**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, got dressed, and ate my breakfast, doing the normal morning things. I wanted to walk to school, so I can enjoy having the breeze blowing through my hair, plus my car has been is being serviced so I won't get it back until later next week. I slung my guitar over my shoulder and left the house.

I got about half way down the main road, when I saw a small red car pull up beside me. I looked into the driver's seat, and saw Quinn, looking elegant in yet another one of her dresses. She rolled down the window.

"Hey Joe, do you want a lift to school? Call it a thank you for giving me the answers to that math homework," she laughed.

"Oh, hi Quinn, um yeah sure, might as well get a lift if you're offering one," I smiled.

I climbed into the passenger seat of her car, put my seatbelt on and placed my guitar on the back seat.

"So, do anything interesting after school yesterday?" I asked her.

"We had glee rehearsal, we are trying to decide on our set list for regionals, I think one of our songs is going to be Fly by Nicki Minaj mashed up with I Believe I Can Fly by R Kelly."

I gave her a blank look, both of those songs going over my head.

"Sorry, only know Christian songs, growing up on Christianity and all that! My family doesn't even own a TV," I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Haha, don't worry Joe, I'll make sure to introduce you to modern music," she giggled.

We arrived in the parking lot at school, and we both got out of her car. Yet again I was given weird looks by some people, others just brushed past us.

I decided to visit my locker before going to my home room, to collect books. Turns out that Quinn's locker was down the corridor from mine which was good. I don't know why it was good, it just... was.

"Quinn, what lesson have you got first?" I asked.

"I've got English, what about you?"

"I've got science, do you want the answers to the math homework now?"

"Yeah might as well, I'll copy them down in history, then give them back to you in math, ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I smiled at her "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you Joe," she smiled back at me, she has a really sweet smile.

Quinn disappeared off down the corridor, then I realised that I had no idea where my homeroom was, I started to panic, until I saw Sam, the other guy from the God squad walk down the corridor. I looked at him, with a bit of a worried expression on my face.

"Alright Joe? You look lost," he said.

"I am lost actually," I laughed, trying to shake the embarrassment off. "Do you know where this room is?"

I showed him my schedule and the number for my homeroom.

"Yeah, straight down that corridor, and turn left, then it's the first room on your right," he said, pointing down the corridor.

"Thanks, I was starting to panic there."

I continued to my home room, which I entered just before the bell rang, at least I wasn't late on my second day.

Science and was boring, going over stuff that I already knew. I had English with Mercedes next which was good, she introduced me to some other glee clubbers, Puck and Finn.

Before I knew it I was walking into math, I saw that Quinn hadn't arrived yet so I sat down and started looking at my few notes from yesterday's lesson. Soon after I sat down Quinn came in, she saw me and smiled.

"Hey Joe, thanks for letting me copy those answers, it helped a lot," she said, passing me my homework.

"That's fine," I smiled. "Anything for a friend."

We decided to get some work one that lesson so we didn't get behind. Lunchtime came quicker than we expected it to, I was just packing up my things when I remembered about the God squad meeting.

"Quinn, is it still alright for me to come to that God squad meeting?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure, follow me."

I followed her down the corridors until we found the right classroom. Mercedes and Sam were already sat at the desks. I took a seat opposite Sam. I was introduced into the God squad, even though I already knew all the members. We discussed what we were going to do for Valentine's Day. Well I say we, it was more just the other 3, I just sort of sat there whilst they were talking about songs I had never heard of.

"I was thinking, Stereo Hearts by the Gym Class Hero's," Quinn suggested. "That's a really good song."

"Yeah, we could do that for Rachel from Finn," said Mercedes. "He obviously heard about the singing telegrams, he gave me the money in English."

"I'm down with that," smiled Sam, looking at Mercedes whilst he said it.

"So, that's sorted then. Do you guys wanna come round my place tonight to practise? I can also ask my church choir to back us up!" said Mercedes. "Joe why don't you take the lead on this song? You can show us how good your voice is."

"I have never heard this song in my life, but yeah I'll give it a go," I replied.

"We should have another song prepared just in case someone else asks," Sam said. "I was thinking a mash up this time, what about Cherish by Madonna and Cherish by The Association?"

"Yeah, sounds good, Quinn you would suit that song well, want to take the lead in that?" Mercedes replied.

"Yeah, suppose I could do that," Quinn smiled.

The rest of lunch was discussing who was singing which part on each song. We finalised everything and said that we will practise both songs over the week and perform Stereo Hearts on Friday, and Cherish/Cherish whenever it was needed.

At the end of school we drove to Mercedes' house. I got a lift with Quinn, who was also going to give me a lift home. The time at Mercedes' house was spent well, we managed to nail stereo hearts in a record amount of time.

I left Mercedes' house and hopped into the passenger seat of Quinn's car.

"Oh Joe, one of our glee club members Sugar is having a party at breadstix on Valentine's Day," she explains as she pulled out into the road. "It's a bit ridiculous because we have to bring a date, do you fancy going with me? As friends of course."

"Erm, yeah ok," I smiled, happy that she would even consider asking me. "Could you give me a lift? My car is in the middle of being serviced."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll pick you up at around half six next Tuesday," she said.

"Thanks, much appreciated." I replied.

In another five minutes we had already reached my house, I could see my mom in the window she saw me and waved.

"Thanks for the ride Q, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled jumping out of the car, grabbing my guitar as I went.

"That's ok Joe and yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked into the house and was greeted by my Mom.

"So, is that one of the girls from the Christian group?" she asked.

"Yeah that's Quinn, she's nice," I replied. "And sorry I'm late home, I was round Mercedes' house practicing one of our singing telegrams."

"Oooooh she looks like a nice girl, you will have to bring her round sometime," she said giving me a wink.

"She's just a friend Mom!" I laughed, but on the inside I felt slightly disappointed.

"Sure she is Joey," she said. "Anyway, your dinner is nearly ready!"

* * *

Friday came around quicker than I expected, before I knew it we were standing out in the courtyard and I was singing the first few lines of Stereo Hearts to Rachel.

"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote, make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo."

Then Sam kicked in with his awesome rapping part, then Mercedes with her part, Quinn stayed in the background for this number because she already had the lead in Cherish/Cherish.

When we had finished our performance I was sort of expecting a round of applause from everyone in the courtyard, but no one really took any notice of us.

Then a girl in a cheerios uniform came up to us after we had finished, I think her name was Santana. She placed ten bucks in the strings of my guitar and asked us if we would perform to her girlfriend and I quote 'I don't mean a girl who is my friend, I mean my girlfriend girlfriend'.

We then went back to the classroom where the God Squad meetings were held. Mercedes decided to talk about how we feel about singing to gay people. I told them I'd never met any gay people so I wouldn't know how I felt about it, I knew my parents wouldn't agree. Mercedes suggested I take a couple of days to think about it, and make a decision.

This thought was in my mind for the rest of the day, and when I walked home, Quinn offered a lift but I politely declined.

I texted Quinn that night.

'_Heya just wondering about what Mercedes was saying in the meeting, i know you sing to gay people all the time, but did you have any doubts before you joined glee club?'_

'_when i started glee club i didn't even know that we had a gay person in the group until kurt told us, since i had already sang with them there was no point in backing out. Just do what you feel is right for you, don't feel like we are pressuring you:)'_

I thought about it over the weekend and decided that love is well... love no matter who it is. I told the God Squad this on Monday and we immediately started prepping Cherish/Cherish for Tuesday. I couldn't stop listening to Quinn's beautiful voice all the way through the rehearsal, I couldn't wait to be part of the real thing on Tuesday.

* * *

Quinn pulled up at my house at exactly half six, I had been sitting by the window since twenty past so I immediately left the house and jumped into her car. Quinn looked gorgeous in a pink and white striped dress. I took a moment to look at her before putting my seat belt on.

"What are you staring at Joe?"

"Oh sorry, just admiring how lovely you look tonight," I said.

"Aww thank you. You don't scrub up bad either," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Why thank you. Now, let's drive otherwise we will be late to this party!"

When we arrived at Breadstix, there were already a lot of people there, some I recognised such as Sam, Mercedes and Rachel, they were all dancing with some other people. I sat down with Quinn at a table and ordered our drinks, I paid of course, being the gentleman.

Around 15 minutes later we were dragged into a back room by Mercedes and Sam to have a quick run through of the song. I asked them if it was alright for me to do a little introduction before we sing, they said it was fine.

Soon enough we could hear Sugar's announcement for us.

"And next up, straight from heaven above, give it up for the God Squad!"

Everyone clapped as we went to the stage and I made my announcement.

"Hi, my name is Joe, Santana Lopez asked me if the God Squad if we would sing a love song for Brittany S. Pierce and after thinking and praying about it I knew there was only one right answer... Absolutely, love is love man, so here's to Brittany from Santana."

The music kicked in and Quinn started singing, we all joined in for the chorus. The song soon ended and we all took our seats. Sugar announced her extra special guest, a guy turned around from the door and started singing. I guess he was part of the glee club as well and I kind of got that him and another guys were... together.

Quinn dragged me up to dance for the chorus, I tried to loosen up a bit and just enjoy myself for the rest of the night, it was such good fun and I got to know some more people in the glee club, turns out 'Sugar's special guest' Blaine is dating Kurt and has been off since some guy from another show choir, the wobblers or something, threw a slushie with rock salt in it at his face.

It was getting a bit late so me and Quinn decided to call it a night. I got into her car and we drove back to my house.

"Thanks for a great night Joe," she smiled at me. "I had fun."

"That's ok, it was great, I think I'll definitely join the glee club after regionals," I said. "Anyway I would sit here and chat all night, but we have school tomorrow!"

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me," she said, I wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but she was smiling so I presumed she was.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

She leaned in for a hug, which I was surprised by but accepted of course.

"Thanks again Joe, see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Soooooo, there it is, I know I'm a bit behind with everything, but I will catch up during the summer I promise:) I felt like this chapter may have been a bit iffy but I hope you enjoyed it:D**


End file.
